


Permanent Record

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Actor Cody Ko, Just kidding!, M/M, Tattoo Artist Noel Miller, but thats it, my bad!, someone asked for a second part and thats chapter two, thats the whole thing, thats... it, there are some implications at the end ofc, they make out lmao but thats as steamy as i get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hope comes to Noel in the form of a door chime and a stranger who becomes a bit more than just a stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay i!!! know there's already a tattoo artist noel fic out there  
the one that was posted a while back is here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470265 its a lot hornier than mine but  
we love that  
i went a different direction bc im soft first horny second  
okay uh other than that dont send this to anyone who's in the fic or ill eat ur arms! thanks ! u3u

Noel sits at his front desk designing random walk-in designs that would never see the light of day. No one had been in or out of the parlor in hours. Days even. The bell that was attached to the door rung only on his own arrival. That sound used to represent hope, but now that the bell stays silent the hope has faded. 

He was struggling. He was behind on rent the past month, next time he doesn't have the money to scrape together he might get evicted. He had two weeks to turn things around. At this point, he was beginning to accept his fate of being homeless for a while. 

There was nothing he could do. The only reason he didn't receive any business was his old mentor, Javier. Noel learned everything there was to know about tattoos from that man. They had grown close while Noel had been working for him. They respected each other. 

But then Noel broke his contract.

Javier had written in the fine print that Noel wasn't allowed to leave and start his own shop if we was going to apprentice him. Noel, who was young and stupid, skimmed the contract and signed as quickly as possible. Leaving was Noel's end game, so when he did he broke the contract.

Noel had hoped that his clients would follow him over to his new shop, but the never did. Noel assumed they had been manipulated by Javier. How, he wasn't sure, and there was no reason to cause issues to go back and ask. 

Javier never got lawyers involved, which was something Noel never understood. The contract was _legally binding_ and should have had more consequences. But other than Javier successfully crushing Noels client base, he hadn't needed to worry about anything else Javier did. He figured the contract was more of a threat of that possibility. Something 19 year old him should have been afraid of. A few years later? It didn't bother him in the slightest. 

Maybe it should've. Maybe Javier knew what he was doing. 

But Noel didn't like to over think all of the things Javier could do to ruin his life. So he just lets the thought slip past.

Noel looks down at the walk-in design he had just finished. He almost throws it away. There was no point in it existing if it was never going to get any use. But he doesn't let his bitterness get the best of him. He lays it on top of all the others. It was getting a bit ridiculous how many designs he had. At least his creative spark hadn't left him. It might be all he had left. 

Then the bell rang.

After months of silence the bell finally rang.

Noel stands abruptly. His desk was a mess and he scrambles to make it at least a bit tidier. He looks at the man entering the building. He had a confident quality and it suited him well. His eyes sparkled with a friendly glint. His hair looked soft and when he smiled his eyes crinkled in the most endearing way. Noel shakes off his attraction for the moment. "Hello, what can I do for you?" He asks, still shuffling papers, trying to look vaguely organized.

"I just moved here, and I guess I'm looking for a new artist." The man shrugs with a smile on his face. 

New blood. It meant this man hadn't been to Javier's parlor yet. It meant Noel had a chance. One customer was better than none. 

Of course, the man did say he was in the process of_ looking_. Noel could have been the first place he came to which meant he could still check out Javier's place. Noel had one shot at this. He _can't _fuck it up. He won't. 

"Yeah, man. I've got a book of examples you can decide if you like what you see." Noel, who had taken the book off display to stuff it with walk in designs, places it in front of the man. "Flip through if you want."

So he does. Lingering on some pages longer than others. Smiling about some designs, looking awed at others. Noel looks on, trying to make it seem as if he were busy, but in reality he was gauging every single reaction.

The man takes his time, admiring each one, and then he finally hits the end. He shuts the book gently and slides it back over to Noel. "These are awesome, dude. You're really talented."

"Thanks, man." Noel doesn't let his pride show, but it swells in his chest despite that.

"I do have to check one more place that a friend suggested before I decide, but you're definitely on the top of my list." The man offers his hand to shake, "I'm Cody by the way."

Noel takes it. "Noel." He could have left it at that, but Noel lets his curiosity get the best of him. "Which shop you got left?"

"It's uh..." Cody rubs his face while he tries to remember. "Tiger Ink? It's on Blair Avenue."

That was it. Javier's parlor. Noel just nods, doing his best not to show his disappointment. "Well, good luck with the rest of your search, man. It was nice to meet you and thanks for checking me out." 

"Hell yeah, man. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Noel slumps back down in his desk chair and watches Cody as he walks out.

The bell chimes again as Cody exits and the rest of the day was as quiet as usual.

It was Friday. On Fridays Noel typically went out drinking with Spock, and today would be no different. He locks up as quickly as he can and heads over to their usual bar. 

Noel sees Spock at the bar already, a shot pre-ordered on Noel's behalf. He beelines over to the stool next to Spock and downs the shot the second he sits.

"Rough day?" Spock doesn't even say hello, he doesn't need to.

Noel shrugs. "Not really." He runs his hand over the back of his head. "Some guy came in today."

"Oh, shit man, really? Did he get anything done?"

"Nah." He gestures to the bartender for another, drink who pours him another shot. He downs it. "He said he was new. Looking around for a new artist."

Spock raises a brow. "Which means he hadn't heard anything from Javier. That's good at least. You have a shot." 

"Yet." Noel says bitterly. Ordering another shot. "He said he was heading there last. If he hasn't heard anything by now, he will tomorrow."

"Damn. Sorry man."

Noel shrugs. "Just sucks that I relied so much on some random guy I talked to for a minute or two. Made things seem like they might turn around, but I guess not."

Spock doesn't say anything this time, knowing Noel was done talking about it. Instead, he just slides over another shot. 

Noel knocks it back.

The Monday after this, Noel's day starts off a bit better than most. Some woman wanted a tiny heart behind her ear, an easy tattoo, but it was more than Noel had usually done. It had only taken about fifteen minutes and she was out of his hair before 9 and Noel was back to doodling by 10.

It was better than nothing, but one tiny walk-in wasn't about to pay rent.

5 drawings later, its about 2. Noel was considering closing up early. There were probably better ways to waste his time at this point. Get some sleep maybe. He felt exhausted and looked it, too. The bags beneath his eyes were becoming more obvious by the day. 

He stands, gathering up a few unfinished designs he could do at home, his keys, wallet, his favorite pencil, and his ink pens. He gives his messy desk another once over when the bell hung above the door rings out in the silent parlor again. The sound always seemed to echo, in the typically empty store, and made things seem more alive.

Noel looks to the door to see Cody walking back in. He looks less confident this time, which was worrying to say the least. He had definitely heard what Javier had to say at this point, which scared Noel. 

But. 

Cody was back.

That was further than Noel had ever gotten with anyone before. He didn't let himself get too hopeful, though. Noel had gotten far too used to being disappointed. Cody might be here to accuse him of manipulation. Or maybe something worse. Who knew what Javier had said?

Noel sets his armful of stuff back onto his desk. "Hey, man. Cody, right?" Noel remembered his name vividly, there was no way he would have forgotten. He had been thinking about him all weekend. Nothing else had crossed his mind. But he feigned ignorance anyway, just for the ease of conversation.

"Yeah...so I went to Tiger Ink after I left your place on Friday." Cody pauses, choosing his next words carefully. "The owner said some really nasty stuff about you. I just wanted to know if you had anything to say about it?"

Noel wasn't in the clear quite yet, but he was happy not to be chewed out for things he never did. It was weird to finally have a chance to defend himself. Usually people believed the older, more established artist and moved on. Never giving Noel a chance. But Cody was different. Noel appreciated that more than he would ever know.

"Javier was my mentor. I apprenticed under him to learn the ropes. I broke the contract when I left to start my own place. Now, he's pissed and likes to talk shit to fuck with me." Noel stops for a second. "What'd he say?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

Noel shrugs. "Never had any desire to confront him about it. I don't really need a court order right now for starting shit."

"He says you steal your examples from him and that you aren't actually this good," Cody taps on the example book, that was laid out on the front desk for once. "But the worst thing I heard was that you don't take cross contamination seriously and people have gotten infections after getting tattoos here."

Noel scoffs. All low blows to hit Noel where it hurt, but he anticipated that. "Do you believe him?"

Cody shakes his head. "His examples looked nothing like yours. You sure you apprenticed under him? Your style doesn't look anything like his."

"I'm sure." Noel says, chuckling. "Figured I'd set myself apart somehow."

"You did. I think you're the best artist around, the choice was made for me."

Noel tries his best to hide his excitement, to keep his cool, but he couldn't help the smile that snuck its way on his face. "Dope. You have an idea of what you want?"

"Yeah!" His eyes light up and Noel's heart almost melts. He was like a puppy. "Right around here," Cody gestures vaguely to his right side, where his ribs were. "I just wanted something to remind me of Calgary."

"That where you moved from?"

"Yeah..." Cody seems solemn for a moment.

"You miss it?"

"Maybe a bit." Cody laughs, sadness still shone in his eyes, but he hides it with his perfect smile. "I have some pictures of cool landscape stuff you could fuck with? It's pretty vague, but you could fuck around with different ideas. It'd be cool to see what you come up with, I like the way you think."

Noel was overwhelmed by the compliment, so he just brushes it off. "Aight. I'll probably need a few hours to get anything good down on paper. Would you mind sending me the pictures?"

"Email, text or... Damn, I'll fax you if I have to."

Noel laughs. "Whichever's easiest." Noel pulls scrap paper from a stack and starts scribbling down his email and his number, since he had yet to buy himself business cards. "I don't have a fax number though, sorry." Noel looks up to wink, but and goes back to writing to purposefully ignore Cody's reaction.

He slides the paper over to Cody who takes it and examines it for a split second before smiling. "Thanks." He pockets the slip of paper. "You'll let me know when it's done?"

"Yeah. I'll send you a pic and you can ask for any adjustments before you come in."

"Sounds good. See you later then."

"Later." Noel watches Cody go and listens to the bell chime as the door shuts behind him.

The sound was beginning to have a new meaning to Noel.

About an hour later Noel receives a text from Cody with the pictures he promised: _this is cody hope these help_

The set of 7 or 8 images that were sent alongside his short message all varied in location, season, and time of day. It made it hard for Noel to get a solid read on what Calgary was like, but Cody had lived there. He had experienced everything there. If the tattoo were going to remind Cody of Calgary, Noel wanted it to remind him of everything.

Noel had spent the rest of the day in the parlor, sketching and re-sketching concepts until he finally landed on one he thought Cody would like. He takes a couple hours to flesh it out, lining it, then coloring. Before he knew it, it was 10 PM. He could have been home hours ago, but he knew that he wouldn't have left until he had finished even had he paid any attention to the time. 

He snaps a pic and sends a text to Cody: _hey man sorry it took all day lemme know what you think_

He wastes no more time in the parlor once he has his belongings gathered. He shuts the lights off, locking up behind him and heads home as quick as he can, excited to relax for a while.

He doesn't check his phone again until he is back in his apartment. The message from Cody had been instant, not a second of delay between Noel sending the picture and Cody's response:_ holy shit.... thats beautiful_

Noel smiles, pride filling his chest: _so no changes? its all good?_

_yeah no way im about to fix something thats perfect_

If Cody had continued with compliments like these Noel's ego would grow indefinitely: _aight cool can you come in tomorrow?_

_yeah definitely when do you open?_

_8_

Noel said 8, the door outside the shop said 8, and his website said 8, but he had stopped opening up at 8 everyday. There hadn't been any point to, he was glad there was. He was excited to have something to look forward to. 

_okay sounds good! ill be there as soon as i can_

_cool see you then_

_have a good night!_

_you too_

Noel falls into bed. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to fall asleep like this. He knew he wanted to, the faster he went to sleep the sooner tomorrow would be here. He wasn't sure how much waiting he could handle. 

Then his phone chimes. It was Spock: _hey man you busy? ive got a blunt with your name on it_

As appealing as hanging with Spock sounded right now, it was late. Nearly 11 . Normally he could stay up much longer, but if Cody decided to show up at 8 on the dot? Sleeping in would be a bad look: _sorry man maybe some other time i got that cody guy coming in early tomorrow_

_oh shit he picked you?_

_yeah_

_nice! let me know how it goes and send pics _

_i will gn man_

_night_

With a small smile, Noel sets an alarm for the next morning, and turns over and forces himself to fall asleep.

Noel ended up awakening earlier than the alarm and was back in the parlor by 7. He spent the hour he had before he officially opened cleaning up the messes he didn't have the energy to deal with at the time. He organized the front desk, he swept the floor, he organized drawers, he tidied up his tattoo area. By the time 7:50 rolled around, everything seemed to sparkle. Noel had forgotten how nice it was to have everything tidy. 

Noel takes a seat in the front desk chair and watches the clock, waiting for it to be 8 AM. He knew deep down that Cody probably wouldn't show up on the dot, but he was far to excited to point this out to himself. So he just watches the clock.

At 7:58 the bell on the door chimes.

Cody.

Noel turns from the clock with a smile. "Hey. Couple minutes early. Excited?" Cody didn't need to know that Noel waited for him to come back like a puppy whining at the front door. 

"Yeah, man! Your design was awesome. I'm psyched about it!"

Noel pretends not to be proud. "I'm glad you liked it." He steps out from behind the desk and gestures toward the back. "Come back with me and we can get you started."

The two head back and as Noel preps his area, Cody takes off his shirt. Noel does his best not to stare, but it was a bit difficult. Cody was attractive, even more so now that Noel had put him on a pedestal.

Cody was somewhat of his savior. Noel wasn't sure how much longer he could have taken hopelessness, but then Cody showed up. Cody boosted his confidence and ego. He gave Noel a reason to get out of bed in the morning, so he had taken Cody and made him... otherworldly, in his mind. Noel was doing his best to tone it down but it was difficult when Cody played into the part so well. 

Noel turns away, focusing on his getting everything in place while Cody settled into the chair.

Noel pulls his dark gloves on, he takes a cool sanitized wipe to clean Cody's side before he puts the stencil down. "This'll be a bit cold." Noel states, he had nearly forgotten to mention it. It was courtesy more than anything, but it just showed how out of practice Noel was growing. He rubs Cody's skin clean and lays down the stencil. "That a good spot? Check in the mirror, I can still move it once or twice if you need me to."

Cody gets up and Noel stares at Cody's back. The muscles toned, but in a soft sort of way. Cody lifts his arm to examine the placement and nods, satisfied. "Yeah. That's good."

"Cool." Noel turns on the tattoo gun and dips it in black ink as Cody sits back down. "Ready?"

Cody nods and Noel gets to work. The pair stays mostly quiet for the first few minutes other than the pained noises Cody was trying to hide. 

Noel decides to break the silence, hoping to distract Cody from the pain with a bit of conversation. "What'd you move to L.A. for?"

"Oh, I'm an actor. I used to get loads of jobs that meant I had to be down here for a while." Cody takes a sharp breath in, doing his best to stay still. "It made the most sense to move down here once I started doing things consistent."

He did have the qualities of someone Noel could imagine on TV. Gorgeous, nice voice, easy to be around. Noel couldn't say he interacted with any actors, but he decides Cody could be a good one. But perhaps he was biased. "Been in anything big?"

"Nothing huge. I'm in a couple of side roles, but recently I got the chance to be in a pretty big movie. I don't know how popular it will end up being, but it's looking to be my big break."

Noel liked hearing Cody talk of his success, it only made him slightly jealous. "Well, when it comes out, I'll be first in line to see it."

"Thanks, man." Cody grins. "That means a lot."

The conversation lulls for a moment before Cody realized that talking was helping him ignore the pain. He pipes up again. "How long did you spend designing this?"

Noel suppresses a shrug to keep his hand steady. "Sketching took about an hour. Lining it was 3, color was another 3. About 7 hours total."

"What? That would've been the rest of the day. Didn't you have other tattoos to do?"

"Nah. I never get appointments. All I was doing yesterday was walk-in concepts."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"That's bullshit. You're the best in L.A.?"

"Thanks, but Javier fucks up my shit way too often for people to ever figure that out." Noel knows he should stop talking, but he can't seem to stop. "If we're being honest, if you went to his place first, you never would have showed your face around here." Noel chuckles, bitterness seeping into the wry laugh.

"I don't think that's fair."

Noel knew Cody wanted to believe he would have found out the truth, but Noel was a bit too aware that there was no way that would've happened. It hadn't before. Why would Cody have been any different?

Noel's brain offers up a few examples why, but he pushes them aside. He looks Cody in the eye for the first time during the conversation, taking a short break from the tattoo to speak his mind. "Would you really have given me a chance? It's the contamination shit that gets people. Hearing I run an unsanitary business freaks people out, they would never have a chance to see my examples. Saying I stole was just a low blow. Javier knew I prided myself on making original shit." Noel shakes his head and continues on the tattoo, regretting every word to come out of his mouth. Cody may have felt like someone he could trust, but in the end he was just a stranger. 

Cody doesn't respond for a moment or two. It leaves time for Noel to get anxious over everything he said, but eventually Cody speaks. "Sorry, man. That really fucking sucks. I wish I could help you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not your problem and I shouldn't have mentioned it. Besides, I'd need a really good marketing team to get my shit past those rumors." Noel chuckles, hoping to break the tension.

But it doesn't seem to work. Cody doesn't respond or even smile. He seems stuck in his own mind for a while. About an hour passes before he speaks again.

Noel didn't mind the span of silence, he just wished it didn't end on such awkward terms. At the very least, it allowed him to crank through a good portion of the tattoo before Cody seems to reenter reality.

"You from L.A.?"

"Nah. I was born in Canada, but my family moved around a bit when I was a kid. I wasn't raised there."

Cody laughs. "Aha, a fellow Canadian. Nice."

Noel rolls his eyes in a good natured sort of way. "You would say something like that, eh?" Noel says, exaggerating an impressive Canadian accent.

Cody laughs. "Shut up, dude."

Noel looks up at him and smiles, glad that conversation was still easy between them despite the brief tension.

Over the couple of hours that Noel worked, they get to know each other, they had the time. In the flow of conversation, Cody asks something that Noel might read too far into later.

"You got a girl?"

"Nah."

"A boy?"

"Neither. It's a bit hard to hold someone down when you can barely pay rent."

While Noel laughs, Cody looks at his lap in discomfort. Noel doesn't notice, Cody bounces back too quickly this time.

"What about you?" Noel asks, a bit wary of a disappointment he didn't feel like mounting if Cody said yes. "You got someone?"

"Not anymore. She couldn't move with me and we both agreed long distance wouldn't be a great idea."

"Sorry to hear." Noel wasn't sure he meant that.

"It's cool, it was better that it ended there. Things were getting... not great between us at the end anyway."

Noel hums in agreement as he puts the finishing touches down. He wipes away the excess ink a final time before nodding in satisfaction. "Aight, looks like I'm done. Check it out."

Cody hops off the chair with a huge grin on his face. He looks in the mirror in awe. "It turned out even better than it was on paper! Thanks, man, this is dope."

"No problem. Glad it turned out better than you expected."

Noel then bandages Cody up and runs through the aftercare as he does. Once the bandage was on, Cody slips his shirt back on, to Noel's disappointment.

The rest of the interaction was standard. Cody thanked Noel a few hundred more times, paid and left. The bell ringing again as he exits.

When Noel hears the chime he was hit by the possibility that he may never see Cody again.

He texts Spock the instant the though comes to his mind. He hated the thought of being alone right now: _hey man you busy?_

_you done with that guys ink?_

_yeah you wanna get lunch?_

_fuck yeah_

It was still a bit early for lunch, but neither man seemed to care all that much. Noel locks up the instant Spock texts him back, leaving in a rush.

Spock, as usual, despite Noel's desperate speed to get out of the parlor, arrives at their typical restaurant of choice first. Noel slips in the seat across from him. 

"Hey man, what's good?"

Noel felt exhausted suddenly. "Cody liked his tattoo." He shrugs.

"Did you get any pictures?"

Noel had forgotten to ask. "Sorry."

Spock scoffs, "Your loss. Could've put it up on your website. Show people you're still alive."

Noel just shrugs again.

The pair orders and shortly after their food arrives. At that point, Noel was talking freely about the details. About how Cody and him got to know each other. How Cody was oddly sympathetic to his plight. How easy conversation was.

It was less for Spock than it was for Noel. There was a lot to unpack and Noel needed it all out on the table to figure out how he was feeling.

"He sounds like a pretty nice guy." Spock smiles, a certain knowledge and understanding sparkled teasingly in his eyes.

Noel narrows his eyes, trying to figure out what Spock meant. "Yeah. He's cool." When it doesn't seem to click, Spock just looks at Noel expectantly, and then Noel gets it. "Shut up man. We only knew each other for a few hours."

"I'm just saying. You have his number now. You could hang or something. He seemed to like you."

"You're reading too far into things. He had to be nice he was sitting with me for almost three hours. It was just a distraction for him."

Spock shrugs. "I guess if you want to look at it that way."

"I do."

Spock doesn't look like he believes Noel. "Mhm."

"Whatever, man. Let's talk about you."

Spock moves on almost immediately, rambling on about the new track ideas he had. Noel just listened patiently, taking in each word as he ate.

They both finish and sat talking for a while after but eventually they part ways, leaving Noel to overthink the day's events with a certain level of regret.

He doesn't go back to the parlor.

A couple days later, Noel had seemed to get over the fact that his business was still failing. Cody didn't change that. It took a while for Noel to remember. He had been blinded by Cody and the hope he had brought with him. 

It was good while it lasted but as each day passed it was becoming clear that nothing had changed.

But then the bell chimes and a man walks in.

And behind him was Cody.

Noel was a bit angry that he was being played with like this. Every time Noel tried to get up the forces of the universe knocked him down again. It was frustrating, but that was the last feeling he had on his mind.

He was beyond relieved to see Cody again, life seemed so dull without him in it. "Cody?"

"Hey, Noel!"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is healing up just fine. I'm just referring this guy," Cody taps the other man on the arm, "to you. He really liked mine and was looking for an artist so I brought him here." Cody grins in a way that makes Noel's heart melt.

"I'm Devon." 

Noel turns to him and holds his hand out. "Noel. It's nice to meet you, man. What were you thinking?"

The two of them discuss what Devon wants and where while Cody watches with a smile. They exchange contact information and Noel says he'll let him know when the design is done. Devon doesn't stay much longer after that, he thanks Noel and turns to Cody. "Alright, I need to head back. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you." 

Noel watches Devon go, and then turns back to Cody. He wasn't sure what to say. There were plenty of things he wanted to _do_, but they were all things he didn't consider for any longer than a split second before shoving the thoughts to the depths of his mind. After a few moments of a considerably awkward silence Noel looks away, trying to look busy. "You didn't have to do that."

"Aw, come on. It's the least I can do to help your stuff get out there more. Besides, mine's so awesome I can't help but show it off."

Noel was sure he would have liked to see him do just that. "I'm glad you like it."

Noel knew what Cody was trying to do by showing his tattoo off, with the referral. He was trying to help Noel get his stuff back out there, to give him a chance. Noel appreciated it, but he wasn't sure how much Cody could do. Now that Noel was painfully aware of the reality that one tattoo wasn't going to pay rent he was also aware that Cody was just one guy. There was very little to be done that would save Noel now, but he didn't have the heart to tell Cody that. 

He shakes the thoughts away. He was tired of how negative reality seemed to be.

Noel pulls a sheet of paper from a stack he had on his desk and starts concept sketching Devon's tattoo. He couldn't handle Cody's smile directly without getting in his own head about how perfect it was. Devon's tattoo was a good distraction.

Cody leans over to watch, "You busy tomorrow night?" 

Noel glances up for a split second. Tomorrow was Friday, the day he went drinking with Spock. He could take a rain check, just this once for Cody. "Nah. Why?"

"Some friends and I are going dancing and shit. I was wondering if you would come with?" Cody asks, a light pink dusting his face as he did.

Noel smiles, still looking down at his paper. "Sure, sounds cool."

"Sweet. I'll text you the details later? You want me to use a different number since it's not business anymore?"

It wasn't just business. Noel liked that, but he didn't have time to unpack the feelings now. Noel finally puts his pencil down to look back up at Cody. "Nah. You have my personal number."

"Okay, see you later?" Cody asks with a hopeful smile, as if Noel hadn't already agreed to go.

"Fo sho."

When Friday finally rolls around Noel had worked himself into an anxious state. He had Devon's tattoo to work on for a while and it had been a good distraction, but he had come in the day before to get it done. So Noel had nothing to do to distract himself for the last few hours before Cody's Uber was supposed to come get him.

He found that he was increasingly worried over what he should wear. He wasn't sure where exactly they were going. Cody never told him and there was no way Noel would ask. 

Lunch rolls around. He ditches the parlor and decides to sit at home instead. The TV was on in the background and he was stress cooking. He didn't even know that was a thing he did, but it was the only thing he could think to do. He could just eat the things he made tomorrow. It worked out.

After cooking for a while and wasting time in other various ways, he gets a text from Cody: _im in the uber omw be there in 15_

Noel stands abruptly. He had forgotten how worried he was about his attire. He rushes to his closet and throws on the nicest clothes he had, for which the bar was fairly low.

He looks himself over in the mirror. He did look pretty good. He looked less tired than usual. Less devoid of hope. Cody had a good influence on him.

A small satisfied smile sneaks its way onto his lips as he turns out of his bedroom just as he receives a text: _i'm_ _here_

Noel grabs his wallet from the counter he had left it on, shoves it in his pocket and leaves in a rush.

Cody had the window unrolled and called to Noel the minute he left the building. Noel waved and jogged over to the other side of the car. He slides in and when the door shuts it felt like he was in a different world.

The car's black leather seats made everything seem darker. More mysterious. The tinted windows of the car made the night sky even darker. Cody rolls his window up and the last piece of evidence of the world he once knew seemed to disappear.

"Hey." Cody says, his eyes drag up and down Noel's body as if to inspect him for flaws.

Noel doesn't flinch under his gaze, but he is suddenly nervous about wearing the wrong things. Cody looked _good_. Better than Noel by a landslide, but not to the point where Noel felt out of place.

While Cody stared Noel ignored the storm in his gut and leans back, putting his elbow up by the window. "You look good."

Cody's eyes snap up, staring into his. "You do, too." A smile tugs at his thin lips and he finally looks away.

The rest of the car ride was silent and tense, the pair doesn't look at each other for any longer than a glance or two. They pretend to look out their windows, watching the world rush by. Then they start to slow down and Noel spots where they're going. To his alarm, it's looking to be an expensive night for him. 

He decides not to mention it. For now.

The Uber drops them off at the end of the line and they both step out. Now Noel felt out of place. Most people looked extremely rich, stuck up and horrible. Noel was rubbed the wrong way by a lot of the glances he was getting, but he shoves his hands in his pockets and ignores it all.

Cody seemed at ease, like he belonged here. Noel had nearly forgotten that he was an actor, even with the small roles he must have made bank. 

Noel didn't. Now was as good a time as any to ask how much money he would be losing tonight. "How much is it to get in here?" 

"Oh, don't worry about it, man. I got you covered." Cody pats Noel on the shoulder in a bro kind of way as a vague attempt to comfort him. 

It doesn't work. Noel shakes his head. "I can't let you do that. How much?"

Cody touches his shoulder. "Hey." He runs his hand down Noel's arm. "Seriously, it's cool. I want you be here. I've got it covered."

Cody's touch sent a shiver down Noel's spine and he found he couldn't say no. "Okay, fine. Thank you."

Cody smiles. "No problem."

After waiting a bit they get to the front of the line, Cody forks over some cash and Noel doesn't have it in him to see how much. He feels sick just thinking about how much he owed Cody now. For everything he had done.

He swallows hard and shakes it off, and focuses instead on the bass feeling in his gut. Cody grabs his hand and leads him through the crowd to a roped off VIP area. Noel's heart rate spikes and he squeezes Cody's hand. Cody looks back at him, his smile an instant comfort as they continue to make their way over. 

The guard looks Cody over and lifts the rope, so he crosses the line. The invisible border. He doesn't let go of Noel's hand. 

Noel was looking up at the guard who was glaring him. Noel doesn't shy beneath the gaze. He puffs his chest out and acts as if he were meant to be there despite all the doubts swirling in his mind. 

Cody pipes up, "Relax. Noel's with me."

The guard stands down and Noel steps over the border with a smug smile. 

Once Cody enters greetings ripple throughout the area. Cody yells a greeting back over the music and chooses a place to sit, finally letting go of Noel's hand to pat the seat next to him.

Noel was handed a drink, which he downed immediately. It tasted awful, but Noel was willing to do anything to feel less awkward. Cody downed one, too, talking to the countless celebrities that sat around them. Noel did his best not to stare, but it was jarring to see people he thought he would never meet in situations like these.

Cody looked confident. He was talking to the girls sitting next to him, about what Noel couldn't hear. A certain jealousy burns in his stomach as the girls giggle at a joke he told. Noel turns away, hoping the feeling would go away.

And it did when Post Malone walked in.

Noel picks him to stare at for a while to distract himself. Cody glances over at him and follows Noel's gaze.

"Hey, Post. What's good?" Cody says suddenly, standing to dap him up. He glances back at Noel with a small smile. Noel was frozen in place. He had no idea what he should be doing. 

"Hey, Cody. Nothin' much just dropped an album." Post grins widely at the sight of Cody and returns the gesture. 

"Oh yeah, dude. I listened to the whole thing last night. Some good shit on there."

"Thanks, man."

Cody looks back over to Noel, gesturing for him to come over. Noel does, but was taken aback by the entire situation.

"This is my friend, Noel. He did the piece on my ribs that I showed you."

Post smiles at Noel. "Aw shit, nice to meet you man. Your shit is dope. Where's your parlor at?"

"East Monroe Street. Next to Game Stop." Noel wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his cool. Everything was so overwhelming. Is this what Cody brought him here for? Business? Was it just business? Or could it have been more?

"Cool. I might drop by sometime, I've got spaces on my arms I've wanted to get covered." He pats Noel's arm then looks back to Cody. "Aight, I'm gonna go get something to drink. Later, Cody. Nice to meet you, Noel."

"Later." Cody turns back to Noel with a huge smile on his face.

"You told these people about my shit?"

"Yeah! Some of them were interested in getting something from you. Figured having them meet you could seal the deal a bit. I know it did for me."

Noel wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to ask why. He wanted to ask if that was the only reason they were here. But the words caught in his throat. "I... Thanks, man." Is all he can manage. 

"No problem." Cody pauses, glancing at the dance floor. "So, you wanna dance?"

The two dance for hours. Getting less and less sober as the night continued. The less sober they got the less the invisible wall between them seemed to matter. They got closer. They touched each other more and more. More shots and they were back in the VIP lounge on a couch with their thighs pressed together. 

Noel's arm was laid behind Cody, one move and it could be around his shoulders. He doesn't have a chance to decide. Cody's body is pressed into his and Noel can't handle it anymore. Their lips smash together sloppily, their drunken states making things difficult. Noel pulls away for a split second to get on top of Cody, playing with the waist band of his pants.

Cody giggles into the kiss, pushing Noel's wandering hands away but to no avail. They always return. Exploring Cody's unfortunately clothes body. Noel had seen him shirtless before, but he found that now he wanted to see everything. "Noel--"

Noel wakes up in his room.

He must have blacked out the night before. He couldn't remember anything that happened after...

Oh god.

Did they really...? Or was it just a dream?

Noel didn't have time to figure it out, his alarm screamed at him making the pounding headache he had 10 times worse. He slams on the snooze and turns back over, pulling the covers over his head to save his eyes from the light that streamed in from his blinds.

He groans. He had no desire to go to work this morning, but he knew he had to. For what reason he couldn't quite remember, but after his alarm screeches the second time he gets up. He pops some painkillers, takes an unfortunately fast shower and leaves his building without overthinking it. The longer he stayed the less likely he was to leave. 

To his surprise, quite a few people came in that day. Most said they met him last night, said his stuff was cool. Half his day was filled with apologies that he couldn't remember them. He had blacked out after all. But it was good to meet them a second time. 

By the end of the day the next week was booked completely. 

That had never happened to him before. 

It was all thanks to Cody's marketing scheme. Noel wasn't even sure it would work, but it had a bigger effect on things than he anticipated. He silently wished Cody were here, but lucky for him he was kept busy with the consistent stream of people that kept coming in.

Noel had never had a strict closing time. Usually he left whenever he pleased, but this time it was getting dark when he had finally grown tired enough to consider closing up.

It was about 10, and as he cleans up his desk the bell chimes to signal someone entering.

Noel doesn't look up. "Hey, I was just about to head out is--" When he finally turns away from his desk he sees none other than Cody standing in front of him.

"Sorry, I can come back later." Cody says, a teasing smile on his face.

"No. Stay."

Cody's smile widens. "If you insist."

The two just look at each other for a moment or two, and then Cody finally speaks up again. "Do you remember last night?"

"Not everything. I blacked out after a while." Noel wasn't sure if he should mention... He lines up stacks of paper on his desk, not looking at Cody. He wasn't sure he could with last night now on his mind.

Cody's eyes dart around the room, his face growing red. "Okay, well um... We kissed." 

"It was more intense than just a kiss." Noel smirks, but doesn't look up for any longer than a second. Cody's bright red face was endearing, but Noel suppresses the urge to act on the feeling.

Cody looks more comfortable now that Noel knows what he was talking about. Explaining the events of the night before in detail would have been... inappropriate, to say the least. "So you remember that?" 

"How could I forget?" Noel finally looks up at Cody.

They lock eyes. "Do you want to forget?"

"Not at all."

"Neither do I..."

Cody looks away, staring at the floor trying to work up the courage to continue. Noel just waits patiently for him to make his point. "You wanna go out for real some time? I promise it won't be a marketing scheme this time. Just you and me."

Noel smiles. "You free now?"

"I can clear away some time." 

"You wanna come back to my place?"

Cody leans over the front desk. "What for?"

"To finish what we started last night."

Cody's face was still red but the nerves were gone. No trace of his once anxious demeanor was visible behind a smirk. "Definitely."


	2. Bonus Chapter! Wow!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened next? :eyes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember what i said earlier? about me being soft first horny second?  
thats still true i promise but someone asked for the second part of this so i provided, unfortunately for you  
i dont think ill edit the tags for it, id rather people read the real shit for what it is than clicking on it for the porn  
it was VERY hard to write !!!!!!! hopefully its not awful okay thanks love you

Cody had taken an Uber to the shop. He didn't have a car to worry about, so the pair were able to hop into Noel's car an head home. It was that easy.

What wasn't easy was the drive. 

The wait they had to endure before their bodies could be pressed together as if they couldn't live to be apart was almost too much to bear. To make things more bearable, or maybe unbearable, Cody's hand never left Noel's thigh. The longer they were in the car the closer Cody crept to the noticeable bulge in Noel's jeans. Cody looks up at him with a smile. 

Noel stops paying attention to his speed and luckily doesn't get caught.

Finally they make it to Noel's place after what feels like forever. Noel leads Cody to his apartment with a hand around Cody's waist. 

Once they reach Noel's door, Cody starts kissing and biting at Noel's neck. He runs his hands up Noel's shirt like he couldn't help himself. Noel brushes him off to unlock the door. Cody pouts as he does, but his feigned anger doesn't last more than a second. The door lock clicks and the last barrier to privacy is opened. 

The second it opens Cody's lips are everywhere. Noel's shirt is off in seconds. Noel tugs at Cody's and that's discarded too. Noel pauses to tug Cody to his room and when they make inside he barely remembers to shut the door behind them. If somebody were to walk through the apartment, a trail of clothes would lead to Noel's bedroom. If an ear were pressed to the door no words would be heard, only panting. Moaning.

The last of their clothes torn off as Cody shoves Noel onto his bed. He moves over him to press kisses all over Noel's body, but before he can get low enough Noel stops him. "Wait." His voice low, it rumbles in his chest. Cody could feel it while he was pressed against him. 

"Why? You good?"

Noel nods, pressing a quick kiss to Cody's lips. "I want to take care of you."

"Noel..."

In a slow graceful movement Noel switches places with Cody. Noel looks up at Cody with big round eyes and Noel nearly melts. This man saved his _life_. In more ways than one. Noel wanted to do this. He _needed_ to do this.

For _him_.

"Can I?" Noel's hands hover just over Cody's skin. It takes all of his will power to wait for that yes.

Cody nods. This experience seemed to be new to him, but he welcomed it nonetheless. "Yeah. Okay."

Noel sets to work. He places kisses anywhere and _everywhere_.

He starts at Cody's collarbone, invisible while he stands but while he lays there perfectly on Noel's bed gravity reveals them. Even now there is a soft quality to them. They complimented each other in that way. Cody was softer where Noel was sharp. Noel traces the entire span of them with his lips and leaves a mark to remember him by once...or maybe twice.

Then he moves to Cody's chest. Noel revels in the soft sounds that fell from Cody's lips, it spurs him forward. He runs his hands down Cody's sides, following the curves with his fingers. He kisses closer and closer to Cody's nipples and then finally runs his tongue over one, and then the other. A shutter takes over Cody's body and he bites back a moan. Noel smiles and keeps going. Moving lower.

Cody's belly rises with each sharp exhale. Noel's lips on Cody's skin caused each inhale to quicken. Noel could feel it. The erratic breaths. The cut off moans. Noel smiles into each peck he presses against Cody's body. The closer he gets to Cody's cock the more pent up energy he could feel rolling off Cody in waves.

He skips it. Moving down to Cody's thighs that Noel could safely say that he adored. He nips at the soft skin in between Cody's legs. He chuckles as Cody's hips start to buck up, trying to get the friction he craved. 

He was trying so hard to stay under control. He was trying so hard not to beg Noel to hurry up. But it was no use. The teasing became too much. "N...Noel. _Please_."

Noel doesn't listen. He slows down, stopping to murmur praises between each bite. Each mark meant to claim. "You're so hot, Cody. You know that?"

Cody shutters again and his breath hitches. "You... mean that?" He sits up to get a better look at Noel, who mirrors his action so they're sitting face to face.

"Yes. Why would I lie to you? You've done so much for me and asked for nothing. It's the least I could do to tell you the truth." Noel barely gets to finish what he was saying, Cody closes the gap and they kiss until their lips are swollen and red. 

Noel is the one to pull away. He bites at his lip before speaking, "Are you ready?"

Cody nods eagerly and Noel doesn't waste anymore time. He kisses the tip of Cody's dick, looking up at him with a smirk and then wraps his lips around him and takes him all in at once. A gasp escapes from Cody's lips and Noel hums in satisfaction sending more pleasure raking through Cody's body.

"Ohhhh my god..." Cody's hands grip onto the sheets beneath him.

"You like that?"

"Yes-" A moan cuts him off. "Yes, Noel..."

Noel smiles, licking the tip of Cody's dick for good measure, before taking the entire thing in again. And again. And again. 

Cody had quit holding back now. His moans echoed off the walls. It sounded like a song. A beautiful melody that Noel, in that moment, decided was his new favorite. He wanted to play it on repeat and hear it forever.

"Noel?" Cody manages to ask through his moans and his breaths, still erratic and quick. 

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me." It wasn't a question, but Noel was glad to oblige anyway.

He chuckles lowly. "Yeah? Maybe I will."

He spreads Cody's legs and wastes no time getting to work prepping him. His long fingers make the job quick and easy, and he was getting impatient. He had spent so long giving Cody everything that he had ignored the ache in his cock. It was becoming too much to handle.

"I'm ready, hurry up!" Cody whines. 

"Careful. I might make you wait longer." Noel's voice sounds closer to a purr as he speaks, getting up to kiss Cody on his soft jaw. 

"You won't."

"I know."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Noel doesn't answer right away. He just looks down at Cody and takes everything in. He really was gorgeous. Noel hoped he knew that. He had told him sure, but he wanted to keep telling him. Just to be sure Cody understood. His surprise when he had said it the first time was awful. Noel would make him aware of his beauty. He swore it.

"Noel? Can you please?" 

Noel snaps back to reality. "Can I please what?"

"Fuck me. I already asked."

Noel laughs. "I guess you did." So with that he lines up and slowly puts himself inside. His finger tips gripping at Cody's hips. He liked the way it felt, holding Cody like that. But he loved being in Cody even more.

And Cody was loving Noel in him. He had sex with plenty of people. Girls and guys alike fell to their knees to get a piece. But this was different. Noel was different. Cody couldn't place what it was but he didn't want to give it up. 

"Noel! Oh my god!" Cody's voice tears from his throat when Noel hits _that_ spot. He yells Noel's name like it was the only thing he could think to say. And it was. His mind was only on Noel and the intense pleasure he felt. Heat pools in his stomach and he can't hold back anymore. "Noel, Noel, I'm gonna--"

They let go together. Noel lets a moan slip from his lips, gripping at Cody's hips, hard, and Cody practically screams Noel's name. And once it's over Noel falls on the bed next to Cody.

After a silent moment or two of the pair of them catch their breath. "Woah." Cody murmurs.

Noel just laughs for a second, then turns over to look Cody in the eyes. "Stay the night?"

"Yeah." Cody turns over too, his smile causing endearing crinkles around his eyes. "I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday ill write something decent  
today doesnt look like that day lmao  
ill get there


End file.
